fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Luncheon Kingdom
The Luncheon Kingdom is one of the Kingdoms in Super Mario Odyssey. This location, inspired by Italy (or more specifically by Mount Vesuvius), is a combination of lava/volcano and food themes. It is the greater location of Mount Volbono, the volcano, and is inhabited by Volbonans. The Regional Coins here take the form of polygonal fruit resembling tomatoes. Information Role in Super Mario Odyssey Mario and Cappy head to this kingdom during their journey to locate Bowser, who is sapping some of the famed Stupendous Stew for his wedding with Peach. They encounter the Broodal Spewart very quickly, although dispose of him just as quickly. The real meat of their role here comes after, where Cookatiel is hoarding the Stupendous Stew. Mario uses Cappy to capture a piece of meat that attracts Cookatiel to put him in the dish and a battle ensues with the kooky bird, with Mario and Cappy emerging victorious. Currency and Crazy Cap Store There are a total of 100 Luncheon Kingdom Fruits in the kingdom to collect. They can be exchanged at the Crazy Cap store that appears that is operated by two Volbonans in Peronza Plaza. Geography Luncheon Kingdom features several disconnected islands of land that are separated by a sea of bubbling pink lava. The masses appear to be rather flat geometrically and feature a variety of salt piles and fruit. Mario can travel across the isles of the Luncheon Kingdom by capturing the Lava Bubbles or jumping his way across. Residents and Enemies It is unknown if the Lava Bubbles that appear here are native to the Kingdom, as they do not match their surroundings. Due to their ability to thrive here in such vast quantities, it is quite possible they are native. Many of the enemies that appear here are likely not native, having been brought by Bowser and the Broodals to disturb peace in the Kingdom. Volbonans are likely the only native creatures that live here. They seem only interested in cooking and are menaced by the Cookatiel. They usually wear chef hats, preventing Mario from capturing them but some appear embedded into the landscape without hats, which allow Mario to capture them and use them to fling himself to new heights. Fanon Appearances Super Mario & the Hunt for Golden Turnips This game takes place in the Luncheon Kingdom. Mario must travel around the kingdom in order to collect golden turnips. Gallery Images MarioFireballdyssey.png|Mario, with the power of Cappy, as a Lava Bubble SMO_Art_-_Regional_Coin_Outline_(Luncheon).svg|Regional Coin outline SMO Art - Regional Coin (Luncheon).svg|Luncheon Kingdom's currency VolbonoCoins1.png|Luncheon Kingdom's currency in 3D SMO Icon - Luncheon Kingdom.svg|The Luncheon Kingdom icon MountVolbonoSticker.png|Sticker for Mount Volbono VolbonoBubble.png|A Volbono Bubble; a native version of the Lava Bubble. VolbonanCyan.png|A tall cyan/turquoise Volbonan LuncheonTomatoCan.png|a stack of tomato cans Soundtrack Mount Volbono (Luncheon Kingdom) - Super Mario Odyssey Music Extended Mount Volbono Town (Luncheon Kingdom) - Super Mario Odyssey Music Extended Mount Volbono (8-bit) - Super Mario Odyssey Music Extended Cookatiel Battle - Super Mario Odyssey Music Extended Trivia *This kingdom was one of the first four worlds to be showcased in the reveal trailer for the game. **However, despite the early reveal of the kingdom, Mount Volbono is one of the later levels in the game. Category:Locations Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Locations Category:Kingdoms